


Punishment

by teenyrabbitt



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 18+, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Deepthroat, F/M, Facial, Smut, Spanking, dom! shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenyrabbitt/pseuds/teenyrabbitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no explanation for this its just pure shiro sin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SORRY GOD. also I usually try gender neutral and it mostly is but he calls you little girl so idk how to replace that sorry y'all

Relaxing on the couch in the late evening, you find the door to your apartment opened and slammed shut, and a coat being angrily placed on the rack. A serious, disgruntled Shiro appeared before you, arms crossed.

"Um, welcome home?" you say, unsure of what sparked the sudden anger in him.

"Why act so surprised? Didn't you know, daddy doesn't like when you're naughty. Naughty little girls get punished," he says, the stern expression still across his face

You had almost forgot what you had done earlier while Shiro was at work. Feeling a bit promiscuous and in the mood, you snapped a few pics of yourself in your favorite pair of underwear and sent them Shiro at work. It was a few hours before he got off, though, so you know he'd have to wait until he got home to do what he pleased.

"Now, pull down your pants for daddy and take your punishment," he says, walking over to the couch.

While you usually obeyed, you were feeling a bit more playful and decided to make it more difficult on him. You plainly stared up at him, a blank expression on your face.

"Did I hesitate? I was even going to be nice and let you lay on my lap, but I guess you don't deserve that," he said.

"N-no! Fine.. I'll take off my pants," you say, disgruntled by his threat.

Shiro sat down on the couch where you had been while you pull down the pants and panties you had been wearing. He gives you an impatient look, and when your pants are off he grabs you and pulls you over his lap. You could feel his hard cock through his pants pressing against your stomach.

"Now, tell daddy what you did," said Shiro.

You replied with silence, still putting up a bit of a fight. He spanks your ass hard, making you wince in pain.

"I asked you a question," he says forcefully, spanking the other side of your ass.

"I-I sent you pictures," you replied shyly.

"Mhm, pictures of what?"

"Myself?"

"Yourself doing what?"

"Posing in my underwear."

"And why do you think I'm mad?"

"Because you were still at work."

"That's right. Do you think Daddy should punish you?"

Again, silence. Another hard slap against your ass and a small whimper let out of your mouth.

"Do you think you deserve to be punished?" he said even louder.

"Y-yes."

He spanked you once more, and repeated a few times.

"I don't know if this is enough to teach you a lesson. I think daddy should be rougher," he says.

"R-rougher?" you reply meekly.

"I think I'll use my other arm to spank you today," he says, lifting up his right arm - a prosthetic, made of cold, hard metal.

"P-please no."

"Please no, who?"

"Please no, daddy."

"Well, daddy appreciates that but you've still been a very bad girl, and very bad girls need to be punished," he says, spanking your ass with his metal arm as you cry out even louder in pain.

"Hmm, how about this? If you endure three more with this arm and keep obeying me, daddy will stop being so rough. Does that sound fair?"

"I guess.."

"I guess isn't a good answer."

"Please, daddy."

"That's better," he says, as he lands another smack on your other ass cheek, leaving a red handprint mark quite visible on the spot.

Shiro continues on with your "punishment," this time even harder, causing you to wince and whimper and pain, squirming around in his lap and instictively putting you hand on the sore spot.

"Stay still," he says, trying to hold you down. "I can't punish you properly if you keep moving around." He sighs briefly, reaching for his waist and undoing the buckle of his belt. "I suppose I'll have to make you stay still then, hm?"

He successfully takes the belt off and grabs your hands, holding your wrists together as he wraps it around and loops it into the buckle, then pulls as tight as he can and secures your hands in place.

"That's better," says Shiro, as he does one final whack with his metal arm, causing a stinging pain that you were left to endure. "Since you're still being bad I'll have to punish you some more."

"But.."

"No buts," he said sternly.

While not using the harsh metal arm anymore, Shiro still continuously spanks your ass until it's a bright red. Everytime you squirm or resist, his hits would become more forceful. In between he'd roughly grab your ass then spank you some more. This continued on until he was fully satisfied with his work, making sure you thanked him when he was done.

"I think that's enough for your punishment. But, you also need to take care of daddy's hard cock from those naughty pictures you sent," he says, finally standing and unzipping his pants to reveal his swollen hard dick, the tip dripping with precum. "Look, it's even making a mess. Come on, clean it up for daddy."

He helps to guide you to the floor, hands still bound with his hand gently grasping your head as you begin to lick up the "mess," eyes looking up at Shiro who let out a pleasured sigh.

"Good. Now I want you to suck daddys dick," he says, looking down at you.

You begin to take his cock into your mouth, slowly swirling around the tip with your tongue. But, it wasn't enough to satisfy him.

"I think we know that's not what I want. Does daddy need to help you?"

Shiro grabs a fistful of your hair with both his hands, shoving his cock deep down your throat and pumping it in and out of your mouth. He moves your head back and releases you, saliva dripping from your mouth.

"Now what do you say?"

"Thank you."

"Thank you.. what?"

"Thank you for your cock, daddy," you say, your voice a bit hoarse.

"That's better," he says.

He shoves himself back into your mouth, pumping in and out as he let out groans of satisfaction. He'd push his dick as far down as he could, then take it out and make you thank him. He'd take all of the excess drool coming from your mouth and rub it on your face so you'd know you've been a dirty little girl. Shiro continued to roughly fuck your throat until he felt he thoroughly used you and was about to cum. Then, he removed himself and began to quickly stroke his cock.

"Shit," he said under his breathe. "Ok, now open up wide."

He pumped until a thick white substance came from his dick, getting all over your face and into your mouth. He made sure and excess that came out went into your mouth, too, and once he was done he commanded you to swallow.

"Now, what do we say."

"Thank you for your cum, daddy."

"Now that's my little princess," he said, smiling. "Let's get you cleaned up then go get some dinner, okay?"

He helped you up from being on your knees, your ass bruised from the punishment you received, and red lines from the belt being so tight around your wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope at least 1 person liked this its my first ever smut rip


End file.
